Comfort of another
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Potiphar is feeling a bit betrayed by his wife and at the same time lonely. He looks for comfort from Joseph.    PotipharXJoseph R M Oneshot


**Tiddy bear prank call is da best! WOOO And no that is not a typo (Tiddy)**

**Summary: Joseph has pleased the king for another night. But as there are problems with him and his wife, Potiphar looks for other ways to enjoy his night before going to bed. **

**WARNING: Romantic moment between two guys! Don't like it, get out of here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this movie I've only watched it and really enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p>It was another restless night and another night of wondering when his strange dreams would end. Potiphar's wife had not come to bed for most of the nights that he was awake and he knew where she was. He always knew yet he tried to let on that he didn't know anything. She was seeing other men and became a slave to another man's needs instead of doing it the other way around. The woman had lost her 'appeal' as the king's wife and now; Potiphar was left by himself, alone in his thoughts as he lay in bed.<p>

He rubbed his eyes and yawned hoping they would be sufficient enough to make him fall asleep but it was no use as he was too much wide awake. So Potiphar went to seek out Joseph, the boy who could interpret dreams by the power of God. The boy had become his most trusted servant in the kingdom and still proved his worth even when graced with the bountiful pleasures that he could have gotten with his wife. But he knew the boy wouldn't do such things for he believed Joseph's word.

Potiphar found the man where he usually slept, in the servant quarters where they all slept but Joseph liked to separate himself from them. The man respected giving and receiving space between people.

One of the guards who kept watch over the servants snapped himself awake and stood up with great troubling efforts and puffed out his chest. But Potiphar was not so demanding or in a hurry.

"You can rest assure, Bomani. I am only here to speak with Joseph. Please wake him up for me." The man did as instructed and went into the cell quietly but quickly, stepping over every one of the workers that had been lying in his path.

Joseph awoke with a start but when he saw the king standing outside of the cell smiling, he calmed down a bit and walked with the guard outside the cell.

"Young Joseph, walk and talk with me a bit, won't you?" The king asked as he began to walk away from the cell and the guard.

Joseph followed behind the king, thinking himself unworthy of walking next to the man. Potiphar noticed the boy was still a little unsure of the situation, so he stopped in his walk and put a hand on Joseph's shoulder.

"You have nothing to fear, dear boy. I merely ask your forgiveness for what I'm about to do. My wife has not been home yet and…" Joseph listened quietly but he could still not contain his heavy breathing as the king's hand began to go up Joseph's white toga that the king himself had let him wear.

"Sir, I…" Jospeh started to say but was cut off by the elder man's constant grabbing of his buttocks.

Potiphar himself felt uneasy and unsure of what sort of dream the gods would show him after this night was through, but he could not help it. He had feelings deep down that were pressuring him into this and feeling as though the emotions shouldn't have gotten a hold of a great king like himself, Potiphar reluctantly succumbed to the will of his emotions and was now taking Joseph on as his emotional emitter.

The king whispered softly into Joseph's ear, telling him it was alright and not to be too afraid, telling him it was for his dreams. The boy had nothing to say to this matter and let the king continue to fondle him in places he had never been touched before since the day of his birth when he was being washed by his mother.

Joseph's cheeks turned a slight red and pink as Potiphar held the boy closer to him, revealing beneath his toga-like clothing that he too was having strange things happening to him like himself.

"Um, sir, I ask that you should not do this with me!" Joseph wasn't really looking out for himself at all. On the contrary, he was looking out for the king's safety. Had anyone known what they were doing behind the walls of the kingdom, the people would surely disposition the king.

"_Shh…Joseph, I have had a vision of this night. And we did the exact same things in my dream as we do now." _King Potiphar whispered to the boy as he began to pull off the white, dirty toga that had covered the boy's body.

"I-I suppose, my lord." Joseph tried to stop trembling but his body was not reacting to his brain anymore nor was it listening to his commands. He was starting to feel swamped with the king's hands as it traveled to the places he dared not mention what felt like was melting.

Potiphar closed his eyes and prayed God would forgive him for doing such things to his prized dream interpreter. But his feelings for what was right and wrong had long since left his memories and he now found himself in a position where someone could not go back once a person did something bad. Joseph's white toga unclipped from his shoulder strap and it fell to the ground.

Their lips were partially away from each other and both were about to close the small gap willingly when a sound rustling from the bags of kernel got their attention. The king and Joseph stopped and looked in the direction of the sound only to smile that the sound being made was just from that of a baby kitten. Joseph laughed aloud but quietly as to not draw attention.

"I've never felt this way with my wife before. She would never have laughed like you. Her heart is colder now." The king stared into deep space and looked to be in deep thought of his wife.

Forgetting about his fallen toga, Joseph tended to the King like a wife would. Potiphar looked up to the sky as Joseph grabbed onto his arm affectionately. "She must still love you even…even if she's seeing other men. You're a kind king, one I couldn't replace even if there was a nicer one. You're really nice to me and…" It was all the king had to hear and he took Joseph into his arms again and gazed down at the boy lovingly. Something he never found to do with his wife.

"Thank you, Joseph. But I would very much feel better if you took my place after me." Potiphar smiled and laughed whole heartedly as looked Joseph's body over a second time.

"Where were we?" Potiphar asked the boy as he laid Joseph among a sandy patch of ground that covered part of the castle-like floors.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I would have added a nice, hot one for you guys but I'll save Joseph's innocence for another tale I got up my sleeve!**


End file.
